Young Love with Maturity
by NeKoRabuu
Summary: Shounen Ai. YAOI. HARD LEMON. okay well im not so big of description. cant tell you what happens casue itll be a spoiler! !st fanficplease give me tips if i did something wrong thanks! w SasuNaru KibaNaru side KakaIru SasuSaku  not fan  SasoDei NaruHina


Young Love with Maturity Chapter 1

HI!:D well this fanfic may be suckyy cause its my first one! Please be nice and only send nice comments no mean ones but oh yeah do point out my errors! But don't be bossy ! N'ways ill make this up to 20 chapters or so if my ipod can hold much space! Kay so heres a short description not containing spoilers!

Naruto is 9 and in the third grade! Sasuke is 15 and in the tenth grade! Cant tell you if they do fall in love or something evil happens. Heh I like to try to maintain the seme sometimes getting jealous of the uke's admirers sometimes so that may happen in other stories too! Like those google images naruto is cute and innocent and sasuke has cool hair and that! Read on and the story comes in.

WARNING! Shounen-Ai then YAOI then HARD LEMON! May contian rape M for violence and language. R&R please! :D Thankieess

* * *

"Neh Neh (1) where are you going anyways?"Oh miru miru (2)! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Hehe I'm in the middle of third grade. My dad Iruka and his teacher assistant Kakashi-sempai are finally teaching one of my classes this year! Oh this is my best friend since day care Kiba! Me and him are really good friends like me and Hinata. She can be really shy which makes it awkward to talk but that makes her cute! I have many new friends and old friend in third grade. Luckily I get out the elementary school in 2 more years then I got to  
middle school! Right now I'm 9 since October passed and Kiba is 9 too  
since he's supposed to be in fourth grade... Don't ask!  
"Ah I'm going to the dentist!" the older kid looked lower to make eye contact with his friend. He stopped where he was and smiled

"Well I go the other direction see you tomorrow!" getting ready to  
cross the empty road.  
"Hm! Bai Bai (3)!" waving in a childish way to his friend. As he couldn't  
see him anymore he turned and walked the other direction. Hearing  
rapid footsteps out of nowhere he checked his back if someone was there.  
"Hm wonder what it was..." putting his hands in the short's pockets.  
Turning around his knees fell on the cement ground.  
"Itai Itai Itai (4) "he grabbed onto his blonde spiky head. He looked  
at the teen who wore a gym suit. Not seeing the face he assumed it was  
a girl. The black raven hair had a small swish in it. A bit lengthy so  
it went up to the shoulders. The teen grabbed the hit stomach and got  
up.  
"Ah Gomen (5)!" Naruto bowed his head down and looked up looking nervous  
of what would happen next. He saw the girlish face structure and a  
warm smile. Having those dark colored eyes made the 'girl' look  
dangerous but they formed a sincere motion.  
"Daijoubo (6)" ruffling the hair and looked down. A trail of fresh blood  
went onto the tan soft skin. "Kuso (7)" he crouched down and reached into  
his pocket.  
"Ano (8) it's all right really!" the blonde blushed while the face looked  
up and grinned.

'Oh how helpful this is one can be an easy pull' smirking while he faced the black hair.

"It doesn't seem all right" wiping the blood away with his sleeve and he  
took the small pieces of plastic white paper off the stickiness. It  
stuck on the two sides where the bleeding started.  
"Hm well I'm really sorry for bumping into you" his motherly look made  
him look like a nice person.  
"Ah hm its okay!" his blush grew and it felt like someone pressed  
their index fingers underneath the eyes.  
'Wah she's so pretty!' the thoughts of meeting the 'girl' again roamed  
his head while he stared at the teen.  
"Uh I'm Naruto!" he bowed and felt his hair being ruffled again.  
"Wah you're so cute... I'm Sasuke" as the moment of meeting stopped he  
looked back and heard the rampage of footsteps.  
"Kuso well nice meeting you!" he ran off leaving the boy by himself.  
Naruto stared off and smiled as the 'girl' left.  
He moved to the other side of the empty street and saw hundreds of  
girls on one sidewalk. They squealed and did a name calling.  
"Hm I wonder what they want with that girl...well whatever as long as I see her again" he stared off at the  
fan girls running and chasing.  
"Ngh" his stomach was being pulled on and next thing he knew he was on  
top of someone.  
"Deidara!" he looked below and found his cousin grinning.  
"Oi Naru-Chan!" he blew on his hair bang and smiled. Walking slowly  
and holding onto the legs. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and  
laid his chin on the blonde hair.  
"You tired?" he felt a soft nod or nuzzle on his head and he smiled.

Tomorrow Morning.  
"You sure you don't want me to drop you off?" putting the hair by his  
ear. As the small child smiled at him he couldn't help but do the same.  
"Daijoubo I'm going with Kiba!" grinning and watching his cousin wave  
goodbye as he walked.  
"Have Fun!" waving up high and on his tip toes as the boy walked more  
forward.

Continuing to walk the same trail he did. As always the small  
puddles from today's early morning rain stood there. He gripped tight  
on his fox like school bag. His thin sweater since it was a bit cold  
covered him but like a blanket. The black shorts went up to his knees.  
Also wearing colorful converses which were covered by the petals that fell.  
He looked up and saw a sakura small tree by their neighbor's yard.

"Oh Naru chan" the red head teen as he locked his door turned his head  
to see the girlish boy.  
"Sasori-sempai!" waving his hand at the red head that came closer.  
"If you're looking for my cousin he's still by the house I think"  
smirking as he saw the light blush creep on the pale boys face.  
"Oh uh thanks" he felt his hair being ruffled and he playfully pouted. Oh this is supposedly Dei's friend but I think they're dating. He's all right and not to mean like those other teenagers at his school. But sometimes he takes my cousin at night for a long time and I get worried if they are doing something bad. 'Che they always fuck around but i try not to notice the impossible.'  
"Well gotta go to school!" he turned around from the boy and walked  
his opposite trail.

The sakura petals still blew. He thought of the girl from yesterday as she ran like if she was being blown away. Naruto's eyes half closed and  
smiled softly. The knee high black and white socks went down a bit so he pulled them up.  
"I still wonder why Iruka dresses me like a Lolita?" putting a hand  
through his blonde hair.  
The ocean eyes outstood the most in the boy's whole figure. Sure he had  
scars and a slim figure but that made him look either dangerous or  
girly. He tried to cover his figure by wearing big shirts. He brushed  
his shorts as petals flew in.  
He heard running steps forward and paid more attention to who was coming.  
"Oh Sasuke!" the small tan hand waved as hard as he could. Grabbing  
the pale teen's attention. Walking slowly and forward he stopped and  
looked down.  
"Oh Naru-chan!" smiling at the kid underneath him.  
"You remembered my name!" the overjoyed face of his gleamed.  
"Well yeah..." he turned his head slightly because of the deep blush  
the boy gave him.  
"Neh Neh you all right? You seem sick?" the raven crouched down and  
smiled.  
"Daijoubo I'm all right" Naruto pressed a small hand on his forehead and  
the other on the teens.  
"Oh well why where you running yesterday from girls?" his cute asking  
position made Sasuke act more nervous.  
"Oh uh well when you grow up you'll understand. Looks like our going  
to be really cute." standing up and looking at the embarrassed  
expression of the child.  
"Can't you say handsome or something more boyish..." looking away and  
grabbing onto his bag.  
"Why? You should be called cute since you're a girl" he smiled and then  
saw the kid back up.  
"IM A BOY!" his blush grew harder and deeper. The teen's expression  
became more shocked.  
"B-But. Doesn't that little boy with brown spiky hair call you -chan?"  
"KIBA! Well yeah he is my friend! He just does that to tease me!"  
the boy had a sad expression. 'Kuso this girl thought I was a girl  
too!'  
"YOU DONT WANT ME TO CALL YOU A GUY! RIGHT!" Sasuke backed up also  
and had his mouth opened.  
"Actually I do... WAIT IM NOT A GIRL!" pointing at himself and felt  
the small boy come forward. He tip toed and pressed his hands on his  
chest.  
"Oh you aren't... Hm id be a hypocrite if I said you were gender  
confused..." looking at the deep blush Sasuke had on his face.  
"But why do you have a girlish face structure... Girlish hair  
length... Girlish Smile!"  
"Well you do you too... "Trying not to make the kid yell or anything.  
"Ah... Hm" feeling his face and looks underneath his pants. Pulling  
the pants forward so he could see the boxers.  
"Well I am a guy..." pouting and then looking at the nervous boy  
above him.  
"Uh I have to go..." putting his hand over half his face. Gripping  
tight on the school bag on his shoulder. He heard his name called out  
and looked back. The small boy on his tip toes waved to him goodbye  
with joy.'Heh so far my plan is coming closer to its point. But lets try not move things fast cause then he'd surely think somethings up…..'  
'Oh god it's not like I can fall for a small kid...' walking away  
faster and trying to get Naruto off his mind.

12:00  
"Oi Naru Chan where'd you get that band aid?" Sai crouched down and  
pointed at the black band aid.  
"Hm oh heh I fell ..." telling half the truth. He nervously smiled  
at the pale blunt boy.  
"Oh it looks familiar..." scratching his chin and turning his head  
to hear his name being called.  
"Oh Ino... Hm well be right back Naru" standing up and leaving the boy  
alone. Naruto skipped his way to the swings. Finding his best friend  
on one of them and his other friend sitting on one.  
"Oh Hinata you want me to push" grinning at the shy girl as she  
nodded. Pushing the girl slowly as he knew she didn't like to be high up.  
"Oi so you're going to bring Dei tomorrow?" The dog child as he swung  
high and looked at his girlish friend.  
"Hm! You're going to bring our sister right?" pushing the girl faster  
and saw the tighter grip on the plastic bendable swing arm.  
"Ah yeah! Who are you going to bring Hina-chan?" the simple question  
making the girl turn her head slowly.  
"M-My cousin!" smiling softly at her friend. They oohed and the girl  
let out a smile.

After school.

"Neh Tou-san (9) I'll go walking with Kiba-kun kay?" looking at his father  
who was still by the desk.  
"Uh ano okay Naru Chan but be careful!" he watched his son wave  
goodbye and smile. Letting out an exhausted sigh he nervously smiled  
back.

"Oi!" Naruto turned by his side and looked at the tannish boy who  
waved his hand to come. Running forward and grinning. He grabbed the  
boys small sun kissed hand and pulled on it. They ran out the schools  
front entrance and into the quiet neighborhood. Hand in hand they  
slowed their pace and walked.

* * *

Sigghhhhh okay well that's the end for thie first chap! I hope it wasn't to suckish. Besides if its too cliché then please tell me I hate cliché things sometimes!

Ja Ne! (\_/) Kya soo cute!  
(｡◕‿‿◕｡)

Translations-

1. A way of trying to get attention

2. Look

3. Cute way of saying bye! But it may be chinese I don't know GOOGLE it!

4. OwOwOw

5. Sorry

6. Its allright

7. Shit

8. Um

9. Dad


End file.
